Stranded with Potter
by DracoPotterMalfoy98
Summary: "Potter... I know we've only been on the island for 4 days but um..." "what? what is it Malfoy?" Potter said. "I think i'm in love with you."


**Remember the whole story is from Draco's POV:**

Now i've done it. Me and Scar head got into a fight in the library over a book we both wanted, and now, here we are, walking side by side, to Dumbledore's Office. "It was your fault Malfoy. Remember that…" he mumbled under his breath. "Say's the boy who reached for the book after I put it near my _crotch…_ Gay much Potter?" I sneered at him but was instantly silenced when Dumbledore screamed. "Silence Malfoy! Both of you! In my office now!" he yelled. Me and Harry looked at each other but quickly scowled and went and took our places in the seats.

"You boys have been at this all year! Throwing names at each other, manipulating each other, and it's getting on the teachers nerves! You both leave me no choice!" me and Potter both looked up, eyes scared and full of worry. "Im sending you both to a private realm. A realm of which holds, magic. And also nothing like wildlife to kill you. You'll only have each other." I would laugh at Potter's face if I didn't have the same expression on mine. " Dumbledore, please! Well behave! We won't even breathe in each others air, please!" Harry pleaded.

"Yes! What scarhead said! Well stop completely!" I chided in. "No. it's been said, and it will be done. Now… while everyone is gone on a field trip, Pack your things! And be back in my office by one!" and with that, the magical doors slid open and the chairs we were sitting on slid near the threshold and threw us off into the cold hallway.

I felt like crying but Potter was already doing that. Normally I would have up and kicked him and started laughing, but since the jokes also on me, I just walked to my dorm and started packing my things. I couldn't believe he was doing this to us. Potter started it! If anyone should leave it should be him. He always plays the little cute innocent role to get whatever he wants, just because he's " _The Boy who Lived!"_ The boy who saved the school, the boy who gets admired, the boy who has powers, the boy who is everything! What about the boy who dies all the time and still has to live through every death? People will never understand me but him? Lets throw him a parade and give gryffindor 5,000,000 house points!

There was a knocking at the door, and I answered it thinking it was Dumbledore or Snape. Of Course it was the Boy who Lived. "What?" I spat out in disgust. "Dumbledore wants us in his office in 30 minutes." he said with the same disgust I gave him. "Great… not even done packing…" I mumbled low but somehow, Scar head heard. "Ill help. Besides...if we're going to get of this stupid island any faster, we have to be _Nice_ to each other." he said folding clothes and placing them in the suitcase. "Ugh… I guess you're right." I said helping him. "I am right. You hate me, and in return, I hate you. It how you and me communicate but of course no one else understands." he said looking at me with his emerald green- with his eyes…

"It's like a language that only you and me can speak." I said a little softly. He nodded and we both reached for my tie. My hand on his hand. "So Potter…" I snatched my tie away and my hand hiding the blush as best as I could. "Recent news said that you came out of the closet." I said to him.

At first he was quiet but he answered. "Yeah so, what's in it for you? Is it wrong that i'm the way I am? Does it bother you?" I could since him getting angry so, I told him _my_ big secret. "Relax scar head, I'm gay also." I turned around grabbing things off my shelf. He was so quiet I was afraid he quietly had a heart attack and passed out. I turned around to see his emerald green eyes staring at me with shock. I threw a pile of clothes from my closet at him. "Well when you said you were going to help me pack, I thought you meant that." I sneered at him. He shook his head and his face turned to steel.

"Uh...right. Sorry…" He said and together we finished packing. We had an extra ten minutes so him and me split up and went to see the last of hogwarts. I went to my favorite place outside of the castle, near the shrubs. I sat down and just pondered. " _I Just told harry potter my secret… what if he tells? What if my father finds out?"_ thinking about this, fear overcame my mind. Father doesn't know…how am I supposed to tell him that i'm Gay? That all this time, instead of looking up girls skirts, i've been looking at boys? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Harry calling my name.

"Draco?" he called out. "I'm right here." I said from behind him which caused him to jump. My breathing started getting more hard. He stopped and just stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "It's time to go…" he said still looking at me… "ok…" I nodded and hurriedly walked pass him. My arm brushed up against his and I shivered. He felt warm.

.

.

.

.

We were now at the train station. We were off to the muggle world. "He said realm with no magic." Harry pointed out. "Well technically if we use magic in this world, we will be expelled from hogwarts, permanently." I said. We were back to our old selves in no time but, it felt like every time I talked, Potter stopped and looked at me before saying something. Once we stopped, and were settled in a booth, he asked me a question I was yet ready for… "so malfoy…" he started. I turned my gaze away from the window and looked at him raising my brow. "When did you discover, you were gay?" he asked. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, and my heart sank. "...I don't remember. I kind of just knew… I uh…" I didn't really have the words and potter was studying me like I was a new species. "I just had an interest… it started with my best friend… he was also gay, but… he died of suicide sadly…" my eyes burnt.

"I'm sorry for your lost…" Harry said looking down. "Its nothing to be sorry about… He took his own life… I miss him." I sniffed. Harry looked up at me and I smiled. "If it makes you feel better… I had a crush on Ron before realizing he liked hermione. Please don't tell him that though! He knows I like boys, and he was happy when I came out but I would die if he found out I liked him!" he pleaded. I smiled again. "Secrets safe with me. Just don't go around telling people, Draco Malfoy is gay…" I said chuckling. He looked at me like I was stupid. "Why? It's who you are, no need to hide it." he said. "Save the quotes Potter. My dad doesn't know." I growled. "Then tell him." he said as if that was the easiest solution on the planet.

"Says the Boy Who Lived! When my father heard the news of you being gay, he quickly despised you! He said it was wrong, and people like us should rot in hell! If- if…" I was crying. I was crying in front of Potter… I don't think I've told this much secretes out before. Potter grabbed my hands. "If he finds out, you're afraid he'll despise you… he won't call you his son anymore…" Potter finished. "Yes… i'm scared…" I breathed out. I squeezed his hands and he did the same. "Your secrets safe with me… Although I feel you should tell, I won't tell unless I have your word" he said. "Boys are you ready?" said Dumbledore who just walked in. I wiped my eyes and put one hand under the table and rested it on harry's knee. He did the same.

Dumbledore door nodded and said farewell and sent us on our way. As our train was leaving, the field trip train was coming back. We both ducked under the table next to each other to avoid being seen. Before I knew it, I rested my head on potter and he rested his chin on my head. Maybe the trip wasn't all so bad.


End file.
